


Homework Extension

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ashara Dayne Lives, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Homework, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Simultaneous Orgasm, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb Stark was in a bit of trouble. He needed to convince his teacher to be excused from his homework since his team was in the state finals. But the problem was that the teacher, Mrs Ashara Dayne, was very strict and wasn't one to make any exceptions when it came to handing in homework.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 4





	Homework Extension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Homework Extension

Robb Stark was in a bit of trouble. He needed to convince his teacher to be excused from his homework since his  
team was in the state finals. But the problem was that the teacher, Miss Ashara Dayne, was very strict and wasn't  
one to make any exceptions when it came to handing in homework.  
"Excuse me, Miss Dayne" Robb said.  
"Mr. Stark, what can I help you with?" Ashara asked.  
Robb came into her office, which was a few doors down from her classroom.  
"I need an extension on my homework. I am in the middle of training for the state finals and need to practice  
more" Robb said.  
Ashara furrowed her brow. She hated how this school seemed to put athletics above academics.  
"You know my policy Mr. Stark, I don't give extensions" Ashara said sternly.  
"I know ma'am, but I was wondering if you could make an exception in this case" Robb said.  
Ashara sighed. She knew Robb was a very good student and was in the top ten of the class. She debated for a  
while about if she should bend her rule for him since he was such a good student and was a student of his word.  
But then she remembered hearing some rumors around the school about his sexual exploits. She wasn't sure if  
they were true, but wanted to see if they were. She hadn't had any sex in a long time and she had worn out her  
dildo and vibrator to get any pleasure. She needed the real thing.  
"Fine, but I something in return" Ashara said.  
"Um, what?" Robb asked.  
"You know what I mean Mr. Stark" Ashara said with a look in her eye.  
Robb knew what she was getting at. He sighed. Yes he had a bit of a reputation with the ladies, but really, he wasn't  
trying to do that here. He just wanted an extension.  
"Okay, when do you want to do it?" he asked.  
"Now, school is out.The janitors have already gone through here. We have plenty of time" Ashara said.  
She then got up and closed the door and locked it then pulled the blinds. She then turned back to Robb and began  
to strip out of her simple pant suit she was wearing. She was down to her lacy black bra and panties. Robb was a  
bit surprised to see it, but then stripped himself. He already had a tent and Mrs Dayne got down on her knees. She used  
Robb's shirt to cushion her knees from the cold hard floor. She pulled Robb's boxers down and gasped seeing the  
length before her.  
"Oh my, so big and thick. I am going to enjoy this thoroughly" she murmured.  
She rubbed the hot meat against her cheek and then licked it up and down getting it all shiny and wet. She then  
took it all she could in her mouth. She then began to suck and lick as she bobbed her bead back and forth. Robb  
groaned as he hand weaved through Ashara's dark hair.  
"Oh Miss Dayne, you sure know how to suck cock good" Robb groaned.  
"I do have a life outside school Mr. Stark. I am not just a teacher" Ashara said.  
Robb grabbed Ashara's head and shoved her mouth back onto his cock. She then went back to licking and sucking.  
Robb's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had to spread his legs a bit and bend his knees to keep his balance  
since Ashara was so good with her oral ministrations that it made his legs weak.  
"Shit" he muttered as he finally came.  
Ashara drank down all of Robb's come and then pulled back smiling.  
"Now that the appetizer is out of the way. I am ready for the main course" she said.  
She moved to lay on her back spreading her legs wide to show off her wet pussy. Robb's cock got hard again just  
seeing Ashara in that position presenting herself to him. He got down and without any hesitation he shoved his  
entire self inside Ashara.  
"OH GOD!!! IT'S SO BIG!" Ashara howled.  
She could feel her pussy walls stretch wide as it accommodated Robb's girth. Robb them began to pump in and  
out of her and she moaned loudly enjoying Robb fucking her. It had been a long time since she had gotten laid. Her  
last time was a guy she picked up at a bar on Saturday night. Not one of her best moments mainly since the guy  
turned out to be a real dud in bed. He did too much foreplay and came too quickly and left her hanging badly. But  
now She was getting what she wanted and needed.  
Robb pounded away at Ashara in a bit of disbelief that she was so tight still at her age. He enjoyed it though since  
he liked a tight to snug fit. His hands ran up and down Ashara's thighs reveling her smooth skin and how toned they  
were. His face moved and buried itself into Ashara's jiggling tits. Ashara held Robb's head to her chest as she felt his  
tongue lick and suck her sensitive flesh.  
"Oh Mr. Stark, yes, mmm, yes. Fuck me good and hard. It's been so long since I got really fucked" Ashara purred.  
"Whatever you say Miss Dayne" Robb said as he really put all of his effort into giving Ashara the best sex she has  
ever had.  
They both came together.  
"Mr. Stark, your extension is approved" Ashara said..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudos.


End file.
